Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various electronic components have been proposed and put into practical use, and high performance has been required of these electronic components. For example, in backlights used for liquid crystal televisions, general lighting devices, and the like, well-shaped light emitting devices are appreciated due to a demand of reduction in thickness, so that reduction in size of a light emitting device itself is highly demanded.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114863 discloses a light emitting device that realizes batwing light distribution characteristics by combining a secondary optical lens with an LED and enables reduction in thickness of equipment by uniformly diffusing light in a short irradiation distance.